Samurai Power Rangers
The Samurai Power Rangers are the fictional protagonists featured in the 2011 Power Rangers television series Power Rangers Samurai.The Samurai Rangers have existed for many generations to protect the world from evil monsters from the Sanzu River known as The Nighloks, who are led by the evil Master Xandred. The Samurai Rangers The Rangers reside at the Shiba House, their base of operations and use the kanji-based power called Symbol Power, which is passed down from one generation to the next. Symbol Power allows them to turn thoughts into power. Once becoming a Ranger, they must stay clear of their friends and family to keep them safe from becoming a target of the Nighloks. The Shiba House is protected by special Defensive Symbols to keep the Rangers safe. They use a Gap Sensor to detect the presence of a Nighlok and its whereabouts. The Rangers all carry "Spin Swords" that can utilize Samurai Disks. When a disk is attached to it, the Spin Sword acts as a praxinoscope and it powers up depending on the disk itself. The Spin Swords can be transformed into each of the Rangers signature weapon. When the Rangers summon their Zords, each Spin Sword transforms into a "Mega Blade". In the Zords’ cockpit, the Mega Rangers fold their Mega Blade and insert it and attach the standard Samurai Disk to the piloting system. The Gold Ranger has a personally unique weapon: The Barracuda Blade, which acts similar to the spins swords in the sense that it can also utilize Samurai disks. Because the Gold Ranger doesn't have his own Spin Sword, he instead sheaths his Barracuda Blade, sets it aside and summons a Mega Blade once he's summoned his Zords. Upon entering battle, the team morphs by calling "Go, Go Samurai!" and writing their respective Ranger symbol with their morphers: The Samuraizers. The Gold Ranger has a unique Morphing call and instead states "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" After morphing the whole group then states their motto "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" Jayden Jayden is a young man descended from the Red Ranger Shiba family. He was raised since childhood by Mentor Ji after his father gave him the Lion Folding Zord before his final battle. He is the 18th leader of the Samurai Power Rangers. Jayden is generally calm and serious, though he considers others' feelings and is willing to do anything to help his friends. Jayden is always concerned for the other Rangers, even once attempted to leave and fight alone to put them out of risk and initially refused to allow Antonio to join them for the same reason. His excellent fighting skills make him the target of a mysterious half-Nighlok, half-human warrior named Deker, who wants to find a formidable opponent for his katana Uramasa. It is hinted several times that he is keeping a secret from the other Rangers, which often troubles him but he reminds himself it's for their safety. Being the only Ranger that can master a special sealing character that can seal away the leader of the Nighloks: Master Xandred, the other Rangers are very protective of him and are often willing to put themselves in harms way for his safety, which constantly troubles him. As the series progress he becomes more open with them and accepts the fact that they are a team. In a fight against Deker, Deker states that he has become weaker because he relies on his team mates now as opposed to fighting alone as he did previously. Mentor Ji assures him this is not true and that he brings honor to all the Red Rangers before him. Jayden's secret is finally revealed in the episode "Fight Fire with Fire." Jayden was not the true Red ranger but was rather standing in for his older sister Lauren, who was sent in to hiding as a child to avoid being targeted by the Nighloks as she was the only one who could master the sealing symbol and not Jayden. After Lauren takes her place at the Shiba House as the true Red Ranger, Jayden decides to leave the Shiba House no longer having any purpose there much to the other Rangers dismay. After one final battle with Deker, the other Rangers convince him to return before the reawakening of Master Xandred. As the Red Ranger, he is the Samurai of Fire and his personal weapon is the Fire Smasher, with the Bullzooka serving as his secondary weapon. The Fire Smasher can enter "Cannon Blast Mode" when used any auxiliary Zord disk. He pilots the Lion Folding Zord, Tiger Zord and the Bull Zord. The Lion Disk and the Lightning Disk allow him to use the moves "Blazing Strike" and "Lightning Fury" respectively. When both Disks are used in combination with two Spin Swords, Jayden can use the "Blazing Storm" attack. He can use the Black Box to access his Super Mode or the Shark Disk to access Shark Attack Mode. When piloting a zord he morphs into his Mega Mode form. He will morph into Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode if he was in Super Mode or Shark Attack mode prior to morphing. Using the Shogun Buckle he can access Shogun Mode. Jayden is portrayed by Alex Heartman. As a child, he is portrayed by George Beca. Kevin Kevin is a young man who gave up his dream of swimming in the Olympics to become the Blue Samurai Ranger. Due to his strict upbringing, he is extremely enthusiastic and takes his ranger duties seriously. His fierce loyalty and enthusiasm brings much comic relief. He lives a very disciplined lifestyle and is never late due to his self-planned daily training schedule. Kevin is also the engineer behind many of the Samurai Combinations, having figured out how to combine the Samurai Battlewing with the Megazord. He was initially unreceptive towards Antonio, as he felt Antonio was not a true Samurai and was "just goofing around" but after seeing Antonio's dedication, he finally accepted him as a true Samurai. Kevin is the closest in terms of skill to Jayden. As such Kevin is typically the one to lead the other Rangers in Jayden's absence. He also appreciates Mike's creativity, however the Green Ranger's lazy nature tends to annoy him. Nevertheless, the two of them work well as a team. As the Blue Ranger, he is the Samurai of Water and his personal weapon is the Hydro Bow. He pilots the Dragon Folding Zord and the Swordfish Zord. The Dragon Disk allows him to use his signature move "Dragon Splash". He can also use the Swordfish Disk with his Hydro Bow to fire a special healing mist. He can use the Black Box to access his Super Mode or the Shark Disk to access Shark Attack Mode. When piloting a zord he morphs into his Megamode form. He will morph into Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode if he was in Super Mode or Shark Attack mode prior to morphing. Using the Shogun Buckle he can access Shogun Mode. Kevin is portrayed by Najee De-Tiege. Mia Watanabe Mia Watanabe is a strong-willed girl who acts as the big sister to the team. She loves children and worked at a orphanage prior to becoming the Pink Samurai Ranger. Though she is a terrible cook (none of the Rangers can stomach her cooking save for Lauren), Mia tries her best in order to achieve her dreams. Mia's maturity and optimism brings the team together and comforts any one of them that's feeling down. She also acts as an idol to Emily, who wants to be more like her. It is later revealed that she has a brother named Terrence who she calls Terry for short, and also that she is a singer. She was somewhat sympathetic towards Dayu after she witnessed the tragic events that befell Dayu but then later develops a strong hatred of her after Dayu attacked Emily while Mia was trying to reason with her. As the Pink Ranger, she is the Samurai of Sky and her personal weapon is the Sky Fan. She pilots the Turtle Folding Zord. The Turtle Disk allows her to use her signature move "Air Wave." She can use the Black Box to access her Super Mode or the Shark Disk to access Shark Attack Mode. When piloting a zord she morphs into her Megamode form. She will morph into Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode if she was in Super Mode or Shark Attack Mode, prior to morphing. Using the Shogun Buckle, she can access Shogun Mode. Mia is portrayed by Erika Fong. Mike Mike is an avid video gamer and the lazy rebel of the group. He is very close friends to Kevin and Emily. Mike also wants to be as strong as Jayden therefore sometimes trains rigorously to improve his skills. Being the slacker of the group, he is very irresponsible and once skipped out on training when he felt that he was not doing well to hang out with his old friends. He can also be somewhat cocky and tends to joke around, but he is kind and usually means well. While Mike is not as skilled as Jayden and Kevin, Mike is very crafty and tricky sometimes outwitting what would otherwise be a difficult enemy. His creativity is what allows him to defeat tough opponents. He often clashes with Kevin however they are still the best of friends. He respects Kevin's stronger technique but will often deny it. Mentor Ji had trouble trainning him at first due to his lifestyle but later they become more cooperative and Mike improves his Symbol Power allowing him to access the powers of the Beetle Disk. As the Green Ranger, he is the Samurai of the Forest and his personal weapon is the Forest Spear. He pilots the Bear Folding Zord and the Beetle Zord. The Bear Disk allows him to use his signature move "Forest Vortex". He can also use the Beetle Disk with his Forest Spear to extend its range and power. He can use the Black Box to access his Super Mode or the Shark Disk to access Shark Attack Mode. When piloting a zord he morphs into his Megamode form. He will morph into Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode if he was in Super Mode or Shark Attack mode prior to morphing. Using the Shogun Buckle he can access Shogun Mode. Mike is portrayed by Hector David, Jr. Emily Emily is a country girl who becomes a Ranger by chance. She is close to her older sister, Serena, who had been training to be the Yellow Samurai Ranger. When Serena became ill, Emily stepped up to take her place. Emily is deeply respectful of Jayden and wants to help the team in any way she can. She has rather low self-esteem; she genuinely believes that she is clumsy and not fit to be a Ranger. Emily used an old saying "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me" to help her get through her childhood. She can also be seen playing a flute, due to her sister playing a flute to make her feel better every time someone picked on her. She idolizes Mia and strives to become more like her. As the series progresses, she becomes more confident and braver and no longer doubts herself or her abilities. As the Yellow Ranger, she is the Samurai of Earth and her personal weapon is the Earth Slicer. She pilots the Ape Folding Zord. The Ape Disk allows her to use her signature move "Seismic Swing." She can use the Black Box to access her Super Mode or the Shark Disk to access Shark Attack Mode. When piloting a zord she morphs into her Megamode form. She will morph into Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode if she was in Super Mode or Shark Attack Mode prior to morphing. Using the Shogun Buckle she can access Shogun Mode. Emily is portrayed by Brittany Anne Pirtle. As a child, she is portrayed by Lara Hodgson. Antonio Garcia Antonio Garcia is a fisherman and the tech wizard of the group. He happened to be a childhood friend of Jayden, training alongside him and receiving the Octozord from him and making a promise to aid him as a Samurai. He is considered to be Jayden's opposite, being hyperactive and expressive as Jayden is reserved and stoic. He is the only Ranger who is not of Samurai descent. With his technological skills he created his own Morpher out of a trashed cellphone and by reverse engineering the Octozord. He also developed a way to channel symbol power through texting on his Morpher which allowed him to communicate with the Octozord. He is a very skilled cook, primarily with sea food, and will regularly prepare meals for the team. He is also shown to be a very skilled singer and guitar player. When Antonio first appears he saves the other Rangers from the Nighlok Vulpes. In the subsequent episode he explains his past and his intent to join the team. However, Ji initially refuses to let Antonio join on the grounds that he lacks the proper training and discipline, and Jayden sides with this decision out of concern for Antonio's safety. However, when the Rangers are completely overpowered by the Nighlok Steeleto, they reconsider and allow Antonio to join. After joining the team he used his tech skills he to repair the Claw Zord and unlock both the Black Box and The Light Zord. As the Gold Ranger, he is the Samurai of Light and his personal weapon is the Barracuda Blade (a wakizashi that he uses in his high speed slash attacks, reminiscent of Iaido). The Barracuda Blade's special attack is the "Barracuda Bite", which slashes an enemy multiple times with energy strikes at incredible speeds. He pilots the Octo Zord and the Claw Zord. He also controls the Light Zord as his secondary weapon which can be also be enlarged to fight along side the Megazord. The Light Zord's Signature move is the "Scattershot." The kanji on the LightZord's abdomen is "侍", which translates to "Samurai". Antonio is portrayed by Steven Skyler. As a child, Antonio is portrayed by Connor Kerrigan. Lauren Lauren is Jayden's older sister and the true 18th leader of the Samurai Power Rangers. As the head of the Shiba House, Lauren is the actual Ranger who can master the special Sealing Symbol, passed down from previous generations and thus has a much stronger fire power. Because of this, she stayed in hiding while Jayden took her place to draw the Nighloks attention away from her. When she finally masters the Sealing Symbol that can defeat Master Xandred, she returns to the team. She is kind and friendly to others, and a bit more open unlike Jayden. She cares deeply for her younger brother and was saddened by his departure from the team like the other Rangers. She is the only Ranger who enjoys Mia's cooking, much to the other Rangers' amazement. As the true Red Ranger, she possesses all the same weapons and powers as Jayden, and her fighting skills are at least on par with Jayden's. She pilots the Lion Folding Zord as well as all of Jayden's other Zords. Lauren uses the older version of the Samuraizer (originaly her father's) which has a brush mode for writing Kanji as opposed to the modern versions which have LEDs instead. Lauren is portrayed by Kimberley Crossman. References Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional samurai Category:Children's television characters by series Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Power Rangers Samurai